Royally Rebellious or Rebelliously Royal? Who Knows!
by LizzyLovesPink
Summary: Raven tries to wash all of Apple's clothes with a magic spell to surprise her, but Kitty swaps the spell into a body-switching spell! Now the Royals are Rebels and the Rebels are Royals, all before Legacy Day! Can Raven fix this in time, or are the girls doomed to live out their friends' stories?


Curse that stupid Kitty! All I wanted to do was perform a simple, nice spell to wash all of Apple's clothes instantly, but she somehow snuck in and turned that spell into a complex body-swapping spell! But perhaps I should start from the beginning...

"Raven! How do you explain this?" Apple yelled at me, pointing to a giant black stain all over the front of a party gown.

"Oh that? I'm sorry, I was trying to make it look prettier, but the spell turned it black instead! I can try again, if you'd like?" I offered sweetly. Apple started giggling.

"Oh silly, don't apologize! You're going to be the next Evil Queen, it's your job to make me miserable!" She hung the dress back up.

"Didn't we already establish that I'm not evil?" I snapped a bit.

"I'm going out shopping with Briar and Blondie. Byebye!" Apple grabbed her purse and darted out the door. I pulled open Apple's closet and found a majority of her dresses stained, either from my clumsy spells or her own fault. I pulled one out that had a pizza stain on the chest.

"I'm sure Apple would appreciate it if I cleaned her dresses!" I snapped my fingers and a washbasin appeared, magically filled to the brim with soapy water. I tossed all dresses and several tights into the soap. "I know what I need! I also need Maddie's help!" I ran out into the hallway and down the hallway to Madeline Hatter's room. "Maddie?"

"Oh, hi! What do you want?" Maddie asked after promptly opening the door and leaning on it.

"I need some help with a clothes-washing spell, and I think you're just the right person for the job!" I persuaded.

"You still tryna win over Apple?" Maddie frowned a bit. "Alright, I'll help, but in return you must help me with a task of my own!"

"Really? What is it?" I giggled.

"I shall tell you once we're done!" She grabbed my arm and pulled it, but the action must've caused me to slip on my heels, because I heard my head hit the floor. "Raven? You okay?" Maddie worriedly asked, but her voice sounded far-off. Everything then went black.

*********

I woke up on the cold, hard cobblestone path in front of The Boutique At Book End, which struck me as odd, since I don't remember leaving the school. I sat up and long, honey-colored locks blew past my face. Wait, honey-colored? My hair is black with purple streaks in it. I quickly stood up and took my MirrorPad out of my pocket and gasped at my reflection in it. "I-I'm Apple White! But why? My voice even sounds like hers..." I looked behind me and saw Briar and Blondie passed out on the ground, although Blondie was starting to wake up.

"Ugh, what happened?" She gasped and quickly reached behind her in a panic. "Oh no, where's my hood? My ears are exposed!" I handed her the MirrorPad.

"Cerise, is that you? If so, I think you should look at something."

Blondie gasped. "I'm Blondie? But why? How? And where is my real body?!" Briar woke up too.

"Wow, dizzy! Oooh, when did I get outside? And why is my hair brown?" She stood up swaying, and I handed her the MirrorPad.

"Maddie?" She nodded, then handed it back.

"Perhaps it's a body-switching spell, which means Apple, Briar, and Blondie are in our bodies! Come on!" I pulled both of them back to the school with me.

**********

We all met back in my room, where Apple, Briar, and Blondie were waiting for us, in our own bodies. "Raven! Will you please explain what happened?" Apple snapped. Kitty suddenly ran in, freaking out.

"Guys, why am I Kitty? And where is Kitty?" She asked in a panic. "Although, her shoes are fabulous!"

"Ashlynn?" Briar, now in Maddie's body, asked in shock. Kitty nodded.

"Guys, how will we fix this? Legacy Day is tonight! We can't show up like this!" Cerise noticed.

"I know, this will probably affect our destinies! I mean, am I going to sleep for 100 years, or obsess over tea?" Briar pouted.

"It's not obsessing over tea!" Maddie snapped.

"Wait, doesn't this also mean we got each other's quirks and powers?" Blondie asked.

"And classes! I can't do half of this stuff!" Apple cried.

"Everyone, calm down! Apple and I will stay here and try to reverse or break this spell. The rest of you, go to class and try to act like the person you now look like!" I commanded. Everyone nodded, then left.

"This is such a royal disaster!" Apple sighed. So, what happened when everyone had to act like each other? Well, they all told me about it later...

**********  
"I have to be a risky dare-devil! That's what Briar does, right?" Maddie asked herself. She stole a rope from an unsuspecting cleaner-she promised herself she'd return it later-then tied it to the fence surrounding the school's roof. As she was tying it, she yawned violently. "Yikes, I gotta get more sleep tonight! There, my very own bungee cord!" She stood back to admire her own handiwork. Maddie then tied the other end to her ankle, held her breath, and leaped off the roof. "Whohoo! This is actually really fun!" She landed with one foot on the ground, then instantly sprung back up. Several students had turned up to watch what was going on, one of them being Blondie.

"Careful Maddie, doesn't Briar fall asleep randomly?" She said. As soon as she said that, Maddie promptly fell asleep, dangerously bungeeing. Blondie faceplamed. "Here, I'll help you." She caught Maddie and quickly untied her, which also caused Maddie to wake up.

"Huh? Cerise? No, you're...Blondie?" Blondie nodded and put Maddie down, who giggled.

"Just be careful as Briar, alright?" Maddie nodded.

"Although, that was such a rush! I wanna go again!"

*******

Briar had Home Ec with Ashlynn, so the two of them tried their hardest to act like their current body. "Ummm, oh boy! It's time for tea!" Briar laughed nervously. She roughly pulled off her tea cup top hat and slammed it down on the table. She sloppily poured the tea into the cup and drank it just as messily. "Yum, tea! Heh,heh?" The whole class was staring at her with various levels of concern and amusement. Ashlynn whispered to her:

"Too crazy, tone it down!" She then tried vanishing, leaving behind her smile, but could only get her legs and arms to vanish. "This is harder than it looks!"

"I have total faith in Apple and Raven though. We just have to tough it out until then!" Briar smiled. "Also, that tea was super hot."

********

Cerise couldn't believe she had to switch bodies with Blondie, of all people! Nothing was wrong with the Royals, she just felt clumsy and out of place in her body. She sighed and leaned against a locker, which prompted C.A. Cupid to run over to her. "Bad day?" She asked in concern.

"A little. I just don't feel like myself, you know?" Cerise admitted sadly. This was true, even in her own body she felt odd.

"I know how it feels, sorta. A guy I'm crushing on doesn't seem to notice me! It's frustrating when you're, you know, Cupid's daughter!" C.A. Cupid giggled. "My advice is to just do something you enjoy! Maybe that'll make you feel better!" C.A. Cupid ran off, waving.

"But the thing I love isn't what Blondie loves!" Cerise growled in frustration, then took off for the forest. As long as nobody saw her, who cared if she acted like Blondie or not? Once she got there, however,she was greeted by Kitty in Ashlynn's body, grinning at her.

"Running from the Three Bears already, hmmmm? Or just tired of being Royal?" She snickered.

"What do you want, Kitty?" Cerise growled.

"Nothing. I just find it funny that all day my friends have been running around, trying to imitate each other! A switched potion was the cause, because a raven flew away and left it open! Curiosity killed the cat, but it was fun nonetheless!" Kitty laughed.

"Wait, so Raven was making a potion and left the room, so you snuck in and switched the spells! You sly cat! When I get my claws back, you are going down!" Cerise promised.

******

After lunch, all of the girls returned to Apple and I and asked for the cure.

"The cure is three tablespoons of buttermilk!" Apple announced.

"It was that simple this whole time?" Maddie asked.

"Not really, reversal spells are tricky. You have to be exactly exact with them, or else bare the horrible, unwanted side effects!" I said.

"But, Raven and I got two gallons of buttermilk and tablespoons, so all of you, drink up!" Apple smiled.

"How did you get two gallons of buttermilk, exactly?"Ashlynn asked.

"You can do anything as future queen." Apple winked. Everyone quickly took a spoon and sipped up all three spoonfuls as quick as they possibly could. As before, I hit the floor and everything went black.

******

I woke up with a dizzying feeling in my head. "Did it work?" I touched my throat in surprise. "My voice is back!" I ran over to my mirror and marveled at my own body.

"Hey, it did work!" Briar announced.

"How totally cool!" Maddie giggled. Apple put her hand on my shoulder and smiled.

"You know, for a future Evil Queen, you're not that bad! Now come on, let's get ready for Legacy Day!"

Our new-found respect for what Royals and Rebels had to go through was sadly short-lived, as Legacy Day changed our relations forever. But that's another story for another day...


End file.
